Caffe Love Storys
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Ini hanya tentang kisah cinta sederhana dari para pecinta. Cinta yang polos, Cinta yang apa adanya, Cinta yang nyata, Cinta yang tulus dan Cinta yang murni. Dimana setiap kisah cinta selalu menuntut akan sebuah arti pengorbanan didalamnya ./KiAnn/TeukLenn/KyuMonn/YeLizz/DongGu/Typo, kalau tidak suka pairingnya lewati saja oke!/ cinta damai selalu
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction TeukKyuBumHaeSung, STRAIGHT!

Main Cast :

kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)

Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)

Cho Kyuhyun x EmonEl (KyuMonn)

kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)

Lee Donghae x Pigu (DongGu)

WARNING : Typo, PAIRINGNYA JIKA TIDAK SUKA ABAIKAN ATAU LEWATI SAJA!

cerita pasaran dan terlalu Cheesy and ya begitulah ? pokoknya ini hanya imajinasi ? ﾟﾘﾂ oke jadi jangan BASHING SAYA KARENA MEMBUAT FIC SEPERTI INI!

Note : Ini semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi saya saja yang memang sangat mencintai seorang Park Jung Soo/Leeteuk, dan teman-teman saya yang sesama author dan juga sekaligus sebagai castnya yang mencintai bias mereka masing-masing juga. Jadi maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan TOLONG JANGAN BACA DAN LANGSUNG BACK SAJA OKE! Salam perdamaian dari saya!

"THE LOVE CAFE STORYS"

PROLOG

"Aku bukan orang kaya, Kibum",

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi kaya, Nishi. Karena aku sudah memiliki segalanya".

"Leeteuk kau tau, aku hanya seorang pelayan dan tidak berpendidikan",

"Dengar kau tidak harus menjadi terpelajar Lenny. Siapapun kau asal itu dirimu, semua sudah cukup bagiku".

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang begitu sempurna Kyuhyun",

"Tapi karena keberadaanmulah disisi ku, yang membuat hidupku selalu sempurna Emon".

"Aku hanya anak pungut di keluargamu Donghae, pantaskah aku untuk meminta lebih?",

"Justru karena itu aku sangat bersyukur Pigu. Karena dengan fakta ini kita bisa untuk terus bersama".

"Yesung salahkah jika aku mencintaimu, sekalipun aku hanya sopir pribadi mu?",

"Tidak peduli salah atau benar Lizz, karena cinta tetaplah cinta. Dan aku pun juga mencintaimu".

Ini hanya sepenggal kisah cerita cinta dari lima pasangan yang tanpa sadar saling terhubung dalam satu tempat yang sama.

TBC_

Pokoknya saya hanya akan melanjutkan fic ini jika saya sedang mood saja 😂😂

Dan maafkan saya karena ini hanya buat seru-seruan saja 😊😊 dan hanya imajinasi semata! Dan kalau mau ripiu isinya jangan BASHING YA 😆😆 kita cinta damai saja sesama Elf oke!

Kalau gitu udah ya segini saja, Terima kasih banyak dan sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapan 😊😊


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFiction TeukKyuBumHaeSung, STRAIGHT!**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum x Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Park Leeteuk x Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun x EmonEl (KyuMonn)**

 **Kim Yesung x Lizz Danesta (YeLizz)**

 **Lee Donghae x Pigu (DongGu)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Rate : T+**

 **warning : Typo, and Other!**

 **-KyuLennyChan-**

 **"The Cafe Love Storys"**

 **by : kyulennychan**

Pagi itu langit terlihat begitu cerah. Disebuah cafe sederhana tapi dengan suasana yang begitu menenangkan dan nyaman. Terlihat seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda tengah membersihkan dan merapihkan kafe kecil tersebut dengan riang. Sedari tadi ia terus bersih-bersih dari mengelap kaca,semua meja yang ada juga sekaligus menyapu dan mengepel lantai hingga kafe kecil tapi sangat elegan dan unik itu terlihat bersih.

Gadis dengan surai choconya yang dikuncir ala ekor kuda tersebut, kembali melihat setiap sudut tempat yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bekerja dan mendapat uang untuk hidup dipusat kota Seol yang memang membutuhkan cukup banyak uang. Karena bagaimanapun ia harus bisa membiayai hidupnya sendiri selama merantau dikota. Ya, karena bagaimanapun gadis manis itu berasal dari tempat perkampungan yang cukup terpencil didekat daerah Gangnam. Dan sudah satu tahun pula ia bekerja sebagai pelayan satu-satunya di kafe ini.

Jadi tidak heran jika cara berpakaiannya pun terlihat lebih sederhana. Gadis manis itu melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan jam tujuh pagi dikorea. Itu berarti ia akan mulai merapihkan bahan-bahan yang sudah ada didapur ke tempatnya masing-masing. Karena jam sembilan semua harus sudah siap dan baru akan buka jam sepuluh pagi nanti. Dengan senandung lirih gadis itupun memulai kembali pekerjaannya dengan perasaan gembira.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?", suara berat seseorang dari arah belakangnya sontak membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Gadis manis itupun menoleh, dimana seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum malaikanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana jinsnya.

"Aishh, kebiasaanmu itu menyebalkan kau tau? Lain kali berjalanlah pakai suara atau ucapkanlah 'aku datang', itu lebih baik", gadis tersebut menekuk wajahnya kesal menatap pemuda tampan yang kini mulai mendekat kearahnya. Masih sedikit ngedumel juga karena kebiasaan pemuda yang memang sudah beberapa bulan dikenalnya tak sengaja dikafe ini.

"Hey, itu bukan salahku jika kau kaget karena kedatangan ku yang tiba-tiba. Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan mu, Lenny", pemuda tampan tersebut hanya menjawab enteng, membuat gadis disebelahnya mencibir tidak suka meski ia senang karena untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berwajah malaikat yang kini sudah ada disampingnya sekarang selalu datang untuk membantunya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Kau harus membersihkan buah dan sayur ini Park Leeteuk anggap saja itu balasan dariku karena sudah mengagetkan ku", dengan gaya sok ala bosnya, Lenny menatap pongah kearah Leeteuk yang menatap tingkahnya geli.

"Arraseo. Aku yakin jika Heecheul tau tingkahmu saat ini, ia pasti akan melototimu". Leeteuk semakin terkekeh saat melihat raut manis gadis disebelahnya itu semakin terlihat masam.

"Huh, makanya cepat kerjakan sebelum Cheulie eonnppa datang dan dia akan mengomel lagi nanti",

Dan tawa Leeteuk meledak ketika mendengar julukan yang diberikan pada sahabatnya yang memang meski seorang pria tapi memiliki paras yang cantik. Sedangkan Lenny disampingnya jadi ikut tertawa ketika ia mengingat Heecheul bosnya. Pria cantik bermulut tajam tapi memiliki hati Hello Kitty yang juga pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja.

'Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana waktu akhirnya mendekatkan keduanya. Tapi hati mereka hanya tau bahwa ikatan itu ada meski masih begitu samar. Karena sama seperti sebuah pohon, cinta pun butuh waktu dan proses untuk ia terus tumbuh dan berkembang'.

Dan kafe yang diberi nama "The Love Cafe Storys" atau "Cerita Kafe Cinta" ini, berharap setiap sepasang kekasih yang datang ke kafe tersebut setelahnya akan memiliki hubungan yang awet dan panjang umur. Seperti kisah pemiliknya, yang meski memiliki cinta yang masih dianggap tabu oleh sebagian penduduk Korea, tapi tetap bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Karena mereka mencintai sesama jenisnya, tapi ini bukan hanya sekedar tentang ketabuan.

Ini hanya tentang cinta, baik itu terlarang sekalipun yang ada cinta tetaplah cinta.

\- KyuLennyChan-

Didepan sebuah rumah sederhana, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah terlihat apik terparkir tepat didepan rumah tersebut. Dengan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam arang yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil mewah miliknya, dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat didepan dada. Membuatnya terlihat begitu keren.

Tak lama seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah nampak keluar dari rumah sederhana yang sedari tadi menjadi objek tatapan pemuda tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seulas senyum tipis ia berikan pada gadis manis itu ketika melihat raut terkejut dari gadis tersebut saat pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Oppa? Sedang apa kau disini?", gadis itu bertanya setelah ia kini sudah berada tepat disamping pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Menjemputmu", jawaban singkat yang diberikan si pemuda membayar gadis disampingnya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Yang mengahasilkan sekali lagi senyum tipis pada sang pemuda.

"Ck, Kibum oppa aku bertanya serius", tanpa sadar gadis itu menekuk wajahnya kesal, menatap tepat kearah manik hitam milik pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kibum tersebut. Sedangkan Kibum hanya membalasnya tanpa ada ekspresi yang berarti.

"Dan aku juga serius, Nishi Chagie",

BLUSH!

Seketika itu juga wajah Nishi sontak memerah saat pria tampan disebelahnya ini justru malah menggodanya. Tunggu, lagipula sejak kapan juga pemuda datar disebelahnya ini jadi pintar menggoda?. Ya meski panggilan tersebut tidak salah juga karena bagaimanapun keduanya memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Huh, jangan menggodaku oppa. Lagipula aku sudah sering katakan jangan selalu menjemputku dan mengantarku ke kampus", ujar Nishi cemberut. Bukanya gadis itu tidak senang, hanya saja Nishi merasa kurang percaya diri dengan hubungannya dengan Kibum. Karena bagaimanapun status mereka berdua jauh berbeda.

"Masuklah, kita cari sarapan diluar", Kibum sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi kekeraskepalaan gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan ini. Tanpa dijelaskan pun sidatar tau kalau kekasihnya masih sedikit minder dengan perbedaan mereka. Mengingat kalau Kibum adalah pengusaha muda. Sedangkan Nishi hanya gadis dari kalangan biasa saja.

"Apa oppa tidak ke kantor?", tanya Nishi basa-basi. Meski gadis manis tersebut tau jawaban apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari kekasih tampan tapi datarnya itu.

"Setelah ini", singkat, padat dan jelas. Membuat Nishi kadang merasa heran kenapa coba dulu ia mau menerima si muka datar ini menjadi kekasihnya?.

Nishipun masuk kedalam mobil milik kekasihnya. Karena gadis itu tau sekali percuma berdebat dengan pemuda tampan tapi datar tersebut. Dan keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana milik Nishi dan mencari tempat untuk keduanya sarapan bersama.

'Hati mereka telah terhubung. Dan ikatan cinta diantara keduanya pun sudah terjalin. Tapi meski cinta tetaplah cinta, tetap saja keberadaannya juga membutuhkan faktor lain untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal dan menjadi lebih kuat'.

-Kyulennychan-

Sedangkan disebuah salah satu kamar mewah milik keluarga Lee. Seorang gadis manis masih terlihat asyik menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal yang setia menghangatkannya semalaman. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali meski matahari bahkan sudah berada diatas puncak, menandakan bahwa hari sudah hampir siang.

CEKLEK!

Bahkan ketika seorang pemuda tampan dengan perlahan masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis tersebut tetap saja terlihat enggan membuka mata, sekalipun ia menyadari keberadaan adanya sosok lain di kamarnya. Dan tingkahnya itu sukses membuat sang pria tampan yang tak lain adalah oppa nya sendiri sekaligus yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya.

Tunggu, kenapa bisa keduanya yang notabenenya bersaudara justru memiliki hubungan diluar batas persaudaraan? Jawabannya cuma satu karena salah satu diantara keduanya bukanlah anak kandung dari sepasang suami istri keluarga Lee.

Pria tampan tersebut bahkan kini sudah berada disisi ranjang milik gadis manis yang masih betah terlelap. Membuat pria tampan tersebut tersenyum kecil karena kebiasaan gadis yang sudah bersamanya hampir separuh hidupnya itu. Yang baru diketahui olehnya tiga tahun lalu bahwa sang gadis bukanlah saudari kandungnya. Satu fakta yang membuat hatinya kala itu diam-diam mengucap rasa syukur. Karena bagaimanapun ia telah menyadari ada perasaan lain yang dirasakannya pada gadis yang menyandang status sebagai adiknya.

Dan apa orang tua mereka tau tentang hubungan istimewa keduanya? Jawabannya tidak! Karena baik keduanya tau orangtua mereka pasti akan kecewa jika mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Pi, ayo bangunlah ini sudah siang. Apa kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?", masih dengan sabar sang pria tampan itu mencoba membangunkan gadis pemalas yang masih terlihat nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Satu jam lagi Donghae oppa, Pigu masih ngantuk", rengek Pigu dari balik selimut tebalnya, ini adalah senjata ampuh milik Pigu agar sang oppa tampannya mau membiarkannya bermalas-malasan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin cepat bangun princess", kali ini dengan amat sangat sengaja Donghae merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Pigu. Yang sontak membuat sang gadis langsung membuka matanya dan menatap sebal kearah Donghae yang terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Arra, arra. Huh, bisanya cuma ngancam. Dasar ikan oppa menyebalkan!", amuk Pigu yang langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan muka masam tapi tetap kece.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Pasalnya Donghae merasa ia belum mengatakan ancamannya tapi kenapa adik tercintanya tersebut malah asal nuduh? Ah, mungkin itu efek bangun tidur hingga membuat otak Pigunya sedikit tidak nyambung. Tapi biarlah yang penting sang gadis sudah bisa dibangunkan, membuat seulas senyum tampan tercetak jelas diwajah Donghae.

"Jangan lama-lama. Oppa tunggu diluar!", teriak Donghae dari luar kamar mandi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar milik adik sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau menjadi ikan asin, Hae ikan pabbo!", balas Pigu dari dalam kamar mandi penuh nafsu. Tidak tau kalau Donghae nyaris terbahak mendengar umpatannya tersebut.

'Cinta keduanya, sejatinya begitu kuat. Tapi sekuat apapun cinta, ia harus bisa menunjukan keberaniannya untuk mendapatkan posisinya yang hakiki. Bukan sebagai sahabat, juga bukan sebagai hanya sekedar tali persaudaraan. Tapi sebagai cinta dari dua hati yang memang saling mencinta'.

-KyuLennyChan-

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam baru saja memasuki halaman sebuah panti sederhana dan memakirkan mobilnya disana. Seorang pria tampan dengan surai coklat dan berkulit putih pucat terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil. Iris caramelnya menatap sekitar dimana beberapa anak panti yang hendak pergi kesekolahnya nampak begitu riang dan penuh suka cita. Yang tanpa sadar membuat pria tampan tersebut juga ikut tersenyum.

Apalagi ketika matanya menatap sosok gadis manis yang tengah berdiri didepan anak-anak yang penuh semangat dan penuh kegembiraan. Gadis yang sedang memberikan kotak bekal pada setiap anak-anak yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu satu persatu. Tak lupa seulas senyum manis yang begitu indah tersungging diwajahnya. Dan gadis tersebut sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana.

Sampai setelah ia selesai mengantar anak-anak itu pergi kesekolahnya, barulah ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kehalaman samping. Gadis manis tersebut baru menyadari jika ada keberadaan orang lain dipanti. Dimana disana terlihat seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil mewah dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat didepan dada. Ditambah sebuah senyum hangat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Yang tanpa sadar berhasil membuat gadis manis yang masih menatapnya sedikit merona, sebelum akhirnya sang gadis memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria tampan tersebut.

Sekilas memang tidak ada yang salah dengan gadis manis yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya. Hanya saja diperhatikan dengan teliti akan nampak kelihatan jika gadis itu berjalan agak sedikit pincang. Karena memang bagaimanapun gadis manis yang juga salah satu penghuni panti, ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat salah satu kakinya tidak bisa lagi dibuat berjalan secara normal. Tapi meski begitu tetap saja hal tersebut tidak bisa mengurangi kadar kemanisan yang dimilikinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah sejak kapan kau disini?", setalah berada tepat disamping pria tampan tersebut. Sang gadis bertanya sedikit penasaran. Sedangkan pria yang ternyata pemilik nama Kyuhyun itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat gadis yang sudah hampir lima bulan didekatinya dan yang diam-diam dicintainya tersebut kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir saja sebelum ke studio, aku merindukanmu Emonie", ungkap Kyuhyun tulus menatap lekat kearah Emon yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau bisa saja Kyuhyun-ah", sahut Emon sedikit malu. Gadis itu tau kalau si tampan berkulit pucat didepannya ini berusaha untuk terus mendekatinya. Yang Emon tidak mengerti kenapa harus dirinya, bukankah ia tidak sempurna karena sebelah kakinya yang cacat? Atau semuanya hanya untuk main-main saja? Dan pemikirannya yang terakhir itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya seolah tercubit jika memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya Monie?", Ujar Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar sedikit ada nada putus asa ditelinga Emon. Membuat Emon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menghindari kontak mata dengan si tampan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Kyuhyun tau seharusnya ia tidak berkata seperti itu, tapi pria berpipi chubby tersebut juga bosan jika terus tudak dipecayai oleh orang yang disukainya sejak pertama kali keduanya bertemu tidak sengaja dirumah sakit saat Kyuhyun akan menjenguk saudaranya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Dan disanalah untuk pertam kalinya Kyuhyun bertemu Emon yang sedang menebus obat diapotik.

Emon sendiri jika boleh jujur, ia memang menyimpan rasa pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mengingat keadaannya dan seseorang yang dicintainya sangat jauh berbeda dari hidupnya, semuanya. Membuat hati sang gadis harus selalu berusah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun perasaan istimewa itu ada dihati keduanya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat kedua pasang mata keduanya saja, bisa dilihat dengan jelas ketika manik mereka saling memandang maka akan terlihat ada cinta didalam sana.

"Hm, bagaimna kalau kita sarapan diluar. Kau mau?", akhirnya karena suasana yang mendadak canggung Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuatnya lebih santai. Karena pria tampan tersebut tidak mau jika hanya karena masalah rasa ini membuat keduanya saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang mau ke studio?", tujuan Emon sedikit bingung, meski dalam hati ia bersyukur juga karena tidak lagi membahas hal yang sensitif seperti tadi.

"Aku janji akan langsung pergi, tapi setelah kau menemaniku sarapan. Bagaimana?", tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyum jenaka diwajahnya. Yang mau tidak mau membuat Emon ikut tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah sang tuan pemilik studio", dan keduanyapun sama-sama tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya Emon masuk kedalam mobil milik Kyuhyun. Dan keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan panti.

'Mungkin untuk saat ini hati mereka memilih membiarkan semuanya seperti ini dulu untuk sementara. Karena keduanya hanya perlu saling percaya jika cinta tidak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana, ketika ia telah menemukan pelabuhannya untuk tetap tinggal'.

-KyuLennyChan-

Didalam sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup sedang. Kedua orang yang ada didalam mobil mewah tersebut saling terdiam meski sesekali mata keduanya selalu bertemu pandang saat sama-sama saling melirik kearah samping. Yang akan membuahkan rona merah pada kedua belah pipi sang sopir yang memang seorang gadis manis. Salah satu pekerja yang memang menjadi sopir pribadi dari seorang tuan muda yang tak lain adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Kim yang terhormat.

Saat ini gadis yang bekerja sebagai sopir tersebut tengah mengantar tuan mudanya ke tempat kerjanya. Disalah satu perusahaan milik keluarga kayanya yang diberikan pada pria tampan yang duduk tenang disampingnya untuk dikelola dan sebagai tanggung jawabnya sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Kim, ditambah dengan statusnya yang memang putra pertama dari keluarga besar Kim.

Keduanya masih saling terdiam dan terlihat sedikit canggung. Jelas sekali jika ada sesuatu diantara sang bos tampan dan supir manisnya tersebut. Meski keduanya berusaha untuk nampak terlihat biasa saja.

"A-apa tuan muda Yesung ingin mencari sarapan terlebih dulu?", akhirnya setelah hampir lima belas menit keduanya saling diam. Gadis sopir itupun memutuskan untuk berani bicara terlebih dulu. Karena bagaimanapun kadang tuan muda tampannya tersebut tak jarang menyuruhnya untuk mampir mendadak ke tempat penjual makanan yang dilewatinya.

mungkin sekaligus modus agar bisa memecahkna kecanggungan diantara dirinya dan sang bos tampan pemilik kepala sedikit besarnya.

"Bukankah sudah sering ku katakan padamu, jangan berbicara seformal itu jika kita hanya berdua. Lizz!", bukannya menjawab tuan muda tampan bernama lengkap kim Yesung itupun malah lempar jawaban yang melenceng jauh. Dan berhasil membuat sang gadis yang tengah menyetir mobilnya tersebut kembali terlihat gugup. Yang diam-diam membuat Yesung tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

"T-tapi itu tidak sopan t-tuan, eh maksudku Y-Yesung-ah", demi apa Lizz bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika menyebut nama bosnya langsung dan terdengar begitu akrab dan terasa lebih ..,dekat?.

"Tidak apa, itu terdengar sangat jauh lebih baik dari panggilan tuan muda", tukas Yesung tersenyum hangat pada gadis disebelahnya. Pria tampan itu tidak tau entah sejak kapan gadis yang sudah menjadi sopirnya hampir dua tahun ini telah memikat hatinya? Karena ketika ia menyadari, ternyata dirinya sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada perasaannya sendiri untuk gadis disampingnya saat ini.

Lizz hanya tersenyum malu dan kembali fokus kejalanan. Ada perasaan senang disudut hatinya dengan semua perhatian yang kadang diberikan oleh tuan muda padanya. Yang kadang tanpa sadar selalu membuat Lizz berharap dan memupuk harapan jika semua perlakuan baik tersebut, mungkinkah menyimpan satu hal lain yang lebih istimewa? Dan jika mengingatnya Lizz selalu merasa dirinya terlalu banyak bermimpi. Karena dia harus sadar, dimana posisinya karena kenyataannya sang tuan muda tampan yang diam-diam dicintainya begitu jauh di atasnya.

Gadis manis itu hanya tidak tau. Bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya hampir sama dengan apa yang ada dipikiran tuan mudanya. Pria tampan tersebut memang bukan apa-apa bersikap terlalu baik pada sopir manisnya, hanya saja memang hatinyalah yang memilih untuk melakukan itu semua. Karena perasaan itu begitu nyata, dan Yesung menyadarinya bahwa ia harus memperjuangkan meski ia juga tau semua tidak mudah. Mengingat peraturan dari keluarganya yang suka menjodohkan dirinya begitu saja dengan gadis yang sesuai standar keluarganya. Salah satu hal yang membuat Yesung belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan malah berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. Meski ia tidak pernah bisa.

"Yesung-ah sudah sampai", ucapan Lizz menyadarkan Yesung dari keterdiamannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah bosnya sebelum pria tampan berkepala sedikit besar tersebut keluar dari mobilnya.

"Datanglah saat jam makan siang nanti dan kita akan makan siang bersama", setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yesung pun langsung keluar mobilnya dan tanpa sadar sedikit mengusak surai hitam sang gadis yang lagi-lagi kembali bersemi tanpa diperintah?.

Lizz hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. Dan hanya menatap punggung sang tuan muda yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu masuk gedung kantornya. Dan sekali lagi Lizz kembali tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan sedikit spesial dari tuan mudanya, meski selalu ada cubitan nyeri disudut hatinya ketika sadar bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas bos dan sopirnya, tidak lebih. Lizz pun kembali melajukan mobilnya menjauhi gedung perkantoran bos tampannya.

'Pada hakikatnya cinta ada dihati seseorang untuk diungkapkan. Apalagi ketika dua hati itu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka hanya harus belajar mengakui dan menerima bahwa tidak ada yang salah ketika mencintai seseorang yang jauh berbeda. Karena salah satu hak yang dimiliki oleh cinta ialah ia berhak menerima pengakuan dari pemiliknya. Tidak peduli bahwa cinta tersebut akan terbalas atau tidak'.

-kyulennychan-

TBC...

Gyaaaahhhhh...akhirnya kelar juga ya Allah...😂😂😂

Setelah berjuang melawan kemalasan yang datang melanda? Akhirnya AKU BERHASIL MENYELASIAKAN CHAP 1 FIC INIIIIII😊😭😭😭

Udah ah aku capek ngetik segini aja ya 😊😊 ripiu lah jika. Berkenan jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa, karena saya sebagai penulisnya sendiri bisa memaklumi betapa tidak awesomenya pairingnya diatas 😅😅😅

ok sampai ketemu dichap berikutnya, Arigatou, gomawo dan terima kasih, sei-sei and shukron 😆😆😆


End file.
